PS350
/ |title_ja=VS ミミロル |title_ro=VS Mimirol |image= PS350.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=31 |number=350 |location= Hearthome City Contest Hall Grand Hotel |prev_round=Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone |next_round=Perturbed by Pachirisu }} / (Japanese: VS ミミロル VS or お嬢様とコンテスト and Contest) is the 350th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Chimler, and Tru burst out of Mt. Coronet and onto . and her companions come out next, with announcing that they're at Eastern Sinnoh, and that right at the end of the route is Hearthome City. Pearl says that if they want to reach the peak of Mt. Coronet, they have to go in by the eastern entrance, before wondering about the two Pokémon they had saw earlier in the cave. Diamond and Pearl then perform a double act, with Platinum butting in saying that she wanted to buy a new brooch and necklace. They walk up ahead where the city entrance is, when they see a shadow that turns out to be a . It starts to dance, with Platinum commenting that it is adorable, and mesmerizes Prinplup. Pearl comments that the Buneary was interesting and offers it a Berry, but the Buneary releases its rolled-up ear, hitting Pearl and creating a bruise. Angry, Pearl orders Chimler to attack, but the Buneary runs away, with Pearl and the others chasing after it. Buneary runs into a building, and the others chase it inside too. The building is revealed to be a Contest Hall. Platinum then gets separated from her friends, and then questions Prinplup if she had chased after Buneary for a different reason: for the Buneary's dancing had mesmerized Prinplup. Prinplup then feels shy, which Platinum tells her not to be. Suddenly, a huge crowd appears and push Platinum and Prinplup into the Contest Hall. Diamond and Pearl are still chasing the Buneary, when a woman picks it up and calls her Buneary affectionately. The woman then asks Diamond and Pearl who they are. She then introduces herself as Keira and that the Buneary is hers. Diamond and Pearl introduce themselves, with Pearl angrily mentioning that Buneary had hit him. Buneary then repeats what it had done to Pearl earlier. Keira says that it was part of Buneary's choreographed dance moves, and that Pearl must have gone near Buneary when it was practicing. As a token of her apology, Keira hands Pearl some Glitter Powder, before telling Diamond and Pearl that she is one of the Contest Judges. Diamond then notices that Platinum is missing and the duo start to search for her. Diamond and Pearl find Platinum on the stage. On stage is currently a Dance Competition and Platinum starts to do a terrible dance with Prinplup staring wide-eyed at the audience. The Contest announcer then apologizes to the audience and the participants as an unregistered Coordinator had slipped into the Contest by mistake, before attempting to escort Platinum off the stage. One of two women within the audience laughs at how anybody could take part with a terrible dance routine like Platinum's, while the other woman takes note of the jewels on Platinum's fingers. The audience then criticize Platinum of not caring how awful her dance was as she could bribe her way to victory. Platinum retorts by saying that she coming here was a matter of coincidence and that if she would take part in any Contest, it would be based on her abilities and not her fortune, staking her family name on this. Dexter says that there's an open spot for tomorrow's Contest and offers Platinum the spot. Platinum accepts, with Pearl knowing that she would say that. The next morning, Pearl yawns as he comes out of the lift, and is surprised to see all of his, Diamond and Platinum's Pokémon dressed up. Platinum then reveals that she had bought the Pokémon's accessories from the best boutique in town. Pearl then worries about the price of the accessories, but Platinum tells him not to worry as the boutique belongs to her. Diamond then wakes up and comes out of the lift, and the gang changes into their outfits. Platinum then announces the start of the 'Super Contest Crash Course'. Major events * , , and find out about Pokémon Super Contests. Debuts * Keira * Dexter Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Keira * Dexter * Chairtarō Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Cyrus's; flashback) * (Cyrus's; flashback) * (Earma; Keira's) * (Coordinator's) * (multiple) In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Mimirol - Tiểu thư tham dự hội trình diễn }} de:Kapitel 350 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS350 zh:PS350